


Just talking

by Softlite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't know tagging, F/M, Mention detective conan, Sam read comic, Talk about detective Conan, Talk about fiction character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softlite/pseuds/Softlite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine you talking about detective Conan's character with your brother Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just talking

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about grammar and misspell. I'm writing this cause my friend love both Spn and Detective Conan. Dedicate to my friend. Enjoy reading. Sorry, if it too short.

Three of you sitting in the chair. Hands on the table map, holding a pen. Sam and you both staring at your own laptop.  
"Wanna play some game?" Suddenly, you give an option to rest.   
"A game? You should make research instead wasting time." Sam said.   
"Well hello! We are human, not angel or God who don't needed some rest. If you think too much you'll be bold like Pro Agasa."   
"Yeah. I love my hair." Sam said and playing with his hair. Dean look both of you in confused look.  
"Who is Pro Agasa?"   
"Pro Agasa, in Detective Conan's character." You look at Sam.   
"You read the comic?"   
"Hell yes. It awesome. I wish I can be like him."   
"Who?" You ask.   
"Shinichi or Conan."   
"Haha! I know that feeling. I want to be like Haibara."   
"The one who live with Pro Agasa?"   
"Yeah. She's cool. Is it?"   
"Yeah. She's cute."   
"Are you both talking about the fictional character now?" Dean interrupted.   
"Mmp. Why? Is that illegal?"   
"No. Just." Dean leave, went to his room.   
"He can't catch up with us."   
"Yeah." Then both of you burst into a laughter

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
